


Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My! [Remastered]

by Mara_Jade101



Series: Kids No More [16]
Category: Encyclopedia Brown - Donald J. Sobol
Genre: Bugs Meany Redemption, Bugs Meany-centric, Bullying, Encyclopedia Brown is called "EB", F/M, Family Drama, Found Family, Kid Detectives AU, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: Bugs Meany is confused. After everything he did to make Encyclopedia Brown get in trouble, why did he feel sympathy and pity for his rival when he first learned that he had gotten kidnapped by animal smugglers?It's only after some much-needed soul-searching does he realize the truth: He is tired of living life like a criminal and he wants to change for the good.He just has to prove it. Not just to the town of Idaville, but to the boy he bullied for over six years because he was too afraid to tell him how much he reminded him of his family.
Relationships: Bugs Meany & The Tigers, Duke Kelly/Rocky Graham (minor), Encyclopedia Brown & Sally Kimball & Charlie Stewart & Bugs Meany, Encyclopedia Brown & Sally Kimball & Idaville Kids, Encyclopedia Brown/Charlie Stewart (one-sided), Encyclopedia Brown/Sally Kimball, The Lions & The Tigers & the Bears (OCs)
Series: Kids No More [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889242
Comments: 2





	Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My! [Remastered]

Bugs Meany was confused.

After six years of trying to best his rival, Encyclopedia Brown, what finally broke the 16-year-old Detective was getting kidnapped by someone who dressed like a police officer to let down his guard. It should have given him something to wave over his head and shout "HE'S NOT ALL THAT LIKE YOU IMBECILES THOUGHT!!!"

Instead he just felt sick to his stomach every time he saw the teen in passing, hobbling along on crutches next to his girlfriend.Â GIRLFRIEND!!! Seriously, Encyclopedia Brown and Sally Kimball were an official couple now, to the shock (and joy) of most of the Idaville Kids.

He just felt worse.

Why? Encyclopedia hadn't done anything wrong to deserve getting beaten up over a case that he wasn't even involved in-

"Boss?" Duke Thomas's voice came from nearby. "You alright?"

Bugs lifted up his head to one of his second-in-commands, and found, to his utter shock, that he had been crying.Â 

WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HIM?!?

"No." the word escaped his mouth before he could take it back. "No. I'm not alright, Duke. I'm-"

He gulped and took a deep breath.

"I'm feeling-"

"Boss?" Duke repeated, looking more worried than before.

"I'm feeling guilty for what I did to Mr. Know-It-All!!!" Bugs blurted out, then clapped a hand to his mouth.

Duke stared at him in shock before he said-

"Took you long enough, Boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am rewriting this.
> 
> I'm going to be posting and rewriting my works a lot over the next few weeks, so be ready.


End file.
